


Meet N' Fuck Stories

by DarkCompulsion



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, DCU (Comics), Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Meet and Fuck Games, Nintendo, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCompulsion/pseuds/DarkCompulsion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Mrs Santa Claus

Y/N walked up to the accountant office in the North Pole where the sexy white-haired milf was: Mrs Santa Claus. She wore a similar outfit to Santa; a red coat with white fur trimmings, but hers only went up to her hips, and she just wore stockings as "trousers."

"Hello, Y/N. How can I help you?" she asked.

Y/N smirked. "I think the better question for now is how I can help you," Y/N said, confusing Mrs Claus. "I know there have been some financial problems with the world, so it must be so taxing on those elves, who must be overworked and underpaid."

Mrs Claus nodded. "That is correct. I wish to give them the pay they deserve, but money has been tight, so it is hard for me to do that. Even so, we really need to deliver every single Christmas," she lamented.

Y/N smiled and put forward the large box he was holding. He opened it up to the big-titty woman and she gasped at the contents in shock. "Is this the solution to your problem?" Y/N asked, already knowing that it was.

Mrs Santa Claus gasped happily and squealed, hugging Y/N, who enjoyed every moment, and she then pulled back. "Y/N! This is incredible! Where did you get all of this money from?! With this, we can definitely solve the salary issues of the elfs!" she exclaimed in joy, her fat tits swinging side-to-side.

Y/N stopped Mrs Claus before she became too excited. "I know you're excited, but I think there is something you can do for me now, right?" Y/N declared.

The busty woman perked up. "I guess that seems fair. What do you want me to do?" she asked, with Y/N staring at her big bazookas.

"I think it is pretty unfair if I was to give a lot of my hard-earned money away, and not receive a reward or a deal to compensate me. It is the season of giving, after all. So, how about this? I give you this money, and in exchange, I get to fuck you!" 

Mrs Santa Claus blushed in embarrassment at being asked such a thing. Although it would be best to stay loyal to her husband, she felt like he did not pay enough attention to her. To top it all off, she thought she saw her husband being a bit too friendly with the female elfs. While she shouldn't make assumptions without definitive proof, her women charms had a sort of clairvoyance to it.

But the other side reminded her: Not only would it be some nice relief for her, but it would be for the betterment of others. Having sex would help the unhappy elfs in the long run and they will still be able to make an amazing Christmas! That was what they needed. Adding on to that, Y/N did make a point about it being the time of giving.

Mrs Claus pulled her coat back, and her large tits came out, making Y/N smile in lust at seeing her large floaters out in the open. "How do you like these?" she asked.

Y/N nodded eagerly. "Those tits of yours are amazingly hot and huge! Shake them for me, you slut!" Y/N mocked.

Not deterred by the nasty comment, in fact, maybe even turned on by the dirty name-calling, Mrs Claus obeyed his command and shook her body to make her large breasts move around as much as possible. They were so big and magnificent that they bounced across the air, not once sagging. All the while she was looking as sexy as possible.

As Mrs Claus shook her body, with her huge tits swinging about, the cold air touched and she blushed. Her nipples were starting to harden, and they were poking out so erotically, it looked like it could suck like a black hole and cut through obsidian and diamond. All while Y/N's erection was growing.

Mrs Claus saw this and ceased her actions before going on her knees, to Y/N's crotch level. She tugged at his yellow trousers and began to uncover the treasure. She looked at him and smiled. "Don't be shy, Y/N. Show me what you hide inside," she teased.

Y/N smirked. "Oh, I'll show you," he replied.

The fat dick she was seeking called to her command, and hit her in the face. It stood up high and mighty like a salute. "Holy shit! Mother fucker! This is the biggest cock I've ever seen! It's way, way bigger than my husband's one. All shiny and rock hard!"

Y/N grinned at the shocked face. "All my bitches love my fat cock, Mrs Claus," Y/N confidently declared. "Come on, stroke it for me!" he added.

Mrs Claus gently reached for the piece of meat. Experimentally, she slowly brought her hand up and down the shaft, making Y/N grunt but smile in relaxation of the soft movements. It started off slowly but the horniness in Mrs Claus grew as well as her confidence. She began to smile, her ruby lips shining as she began to stroke Y/N's cock faster. The completion rate from her hand going to the bottom of his cock to the top was getting quicker, and both parties were eager.

"That's enough stroking with the hand for now. I think my huge cock would fit nicely between your soft milky tits," Y/N replied to Mrs Claus, who was still slowly stroking him but less and less until she would go to meet his next desire.

Mrs Claus breathed as she worked her arm muscles to move her big tits up and down Y/N's cock continuously. 'Even in my boob fuck with my fat tits, his cock is still so hard and troublesome! It's making me so horny!' she thought as she eagerly used her tits to rub Y/N's cock like she was sharpening it.

Y/N's tongue was hanging out and his eyes were closed in enjoyment. He struggled but held back the urge to thrust inside her tight cleavage. 'Her tits are so soft!' Y/N thought in happiness, glad to spend more on her.

Mrs Claus cooed at Y/N. "Fuck, your cock feels good between my hot tits, you little bad ass mother fucker!" Mrs Claus moaned out.

Y/N nodded. "Hell-yea, ma-am!! It would be so much better if you suck my cock between your big breasts!"

Saliva strands opened up and Mrs Claus leaned it to give the bulbous tipped weapon a small taste test. The cock had a musky smell to it, and it was awkwardly satisfying in a depraved way. The smell made her lick the cock-head several times before making it a small rhyme, her head going up and back, licking it up carefully.

Next, she then dropped her head down and caught the mushroom part of the tip in her mouth and began to suck Y/N off. She would occasionally do sets on it, where she would throat it multiple times in rapid succession before going back to her regular ways of merely sucking it with the opening of her mouth.

'This is so good! The smell is so musky, but so addictive!' Mrs Claus thought, a desperate horniness rising in her since her husband had neglected her. She furiously bobbed her head up and down as she tried to milk Y/N's cock for all it was worth. Her hands, with her boobs, were trying to squeeze Y/N's cock harder, and they were succeeding given the pleasure-driven face of Y/N.

Liquid began to seep into Mrs Claus mouth as she continued to take in Y/N's fat dich as much as possible. She didn't pay too much attention to it until she felt the vibrations from Y/N's cock and realized he was cumming. She sucked both his dick and cum as much as possible but some had seeped out of her mouth, staining her.

Mrs Claus' mouth gave a little popping noise as she took it off Y/N's massive meat-stick. Her breasts, mouth and a bit of her face was stained by a viscous shot of cum, "Oh Y/N honey, that's such a big hot load you gave me," she moaned out.

"Really Mrs Claus? Cause my penis is still hard, and I think I can do it again with you," Y/N reminded her, his cock staring and aimed at her.

The thought excited the busty nympho. "How about you fuck my wet pussy with that huge hard cock instead," she suggested, the outline of her labia clear.

Y/N responded to the idea as he got behind Mrs Claus, looking up at her. Mrs Claus was actually quite tall, so the short Y/N could easily see her pussy and anus. The white-haired mistress stood up and her arms were slightly curled to her body as she rested in that position. 

Y/N licked his lips at the sight and began to rub his dick against her pussy lips. He stroked it slowly, building up anticipation and lust in the both of them. Mrs Claus tried to get Y/N's cock inside her but Y/N would move his cock every time she tried to take it in. "Stop teasing me!" she begged.

Y/N listened to her command and pushed his dick forward into her hole, the mushroom tip feeling like it was in a hot sauna as he entered. Y/N's cock pushing into Mrs Claus made her squirm but not too much.

It was only after Y/N began to increase his pace and go faster into Mrs Claus did she start moaning loudly, with her body easily moving with her, shaking her body, and making Y/N thrust more at the hot sight of Mrs Claus squirming. His cock was also going further into her, starting to not only take in all of the tip but a fair amount of the wood was being shoved through her tight hole.

"I can't hold it any longer, Mrs Claus! I need to properly fuck you!" Y/N shouted to Mrs Claus as he thrusted into her. Mrs Claus was curious about what he meant when he said that he needed to fuck her properly, and she began to understand what he meant immediately. Why? Because Mrs Claus now found her body commanded by Y/N. His fat dick was filling up her insides, so much that she was sure the immense strength of Y/N's fat dick could hoister her in the air and keep her there. Her large breasts were flying all over the place, and they weren't even being held by reindeers.

Mrs Claus squealed as she was derailed from behind mercilessly by Y/N. She cried out as she accepted the pleasure and her face turned into an expression of 'fucked silly.' "So good!" she moaned out deliriously as she began to squirt and her pussy juices slipped down Y/N's cock, while he was still fucking her.

"Did you like it, bitch? I know you did!" Y/N asked the panting Mrs Claus. She was laying down on the floor with her legs wide open, arms out and hanging behind her head, and a pool of cum dripping from her flower garden.

"Oh my gosh! I'd never been banged so good before. T-that was perfect. In fact, I don't even care about the money any more. I just need you to fuck me more!" she begged.


	2. Officer Juggs

Y/N, an old man with a moustache, sat on the floor by himself. He was homeless and had a somber look on his face. Suddenly, he felt someone hit his leg and a man dressed in all-black fell

"Gotcha! There's no getting away with Jasmine Juggs!" she shouted, laughing victoriously.

Y/N looked at a small tea-pot that was next to him. The protruding point where you poured tea was extended. He examined the golden item. "Funny thing. I wonder if it is worth something?" Y/N questioned to himself.

Blue smoke rose from it and out came a genie. They looked to be a small boy with blue spiky hair, golden earrings, arm bracelets and a neck ring. "Hi there! I'm Erim!"

"U-uh, hello. I'm Y/N," he replied.

"Nice to know your name, master. Now it's my duty to grant you one wish. So what is your wish?" Erim asked.

Y/N wanted to object at that. "Hey, hold on. You said only one wish, but you're a genie! Shouldn't it be three wishes!"

"That's only possible with older-ranking genies, I'm afraid."

"And what rank are you, little one?" Y/N asked.

The genie kept his smile. "I'm only 5000 years old, so I am still a trainee. Which is still better than nothing, so go on and pick."

Y/N had to think about it. "Think Y/N. You have to make a choice. Should it be riches or become a president?"

Erim shook his hands. "Sorry boss. Either of them are too difficult for such a inferior genie as myself," Erim said.

"Are you serious?! Then what can you do?!" Y/N complained.

"I can make you a really good donar kebab," he suggested.

"Fuck your kebab!" Y/N shouted back.

Erim just smiled and gave him a relaxing gesture. "Hey, cool it, man. I'm on your side remember."

Y/N tried thinking before his eyes caught on the hottest woman ever. She was tall at 6'1 with a brown ponytail. Her police outfit showed the outline of her thick thighs and the vest part was straining and slipping against her KK cup-sized breasts.

"Look at that butt! And those humongous jugs!!!" Y/N could feel his libido growing and pointed at her. "I want that woman!" he declared.

"Won't work. Genies can't make people fall in love, remember," Erim pointed out to the horny Y/N.

"Oh forget about love! I wanna just fuck her. Fuck her in all her wet holes!" Y/N lustfully spoke.

Erim nodded as he began to fade into smoke. "This one is totally possible. Enjoy your wish, master Y/N," Erim said.

Suddenly, officer Juggs was in front of Y/N and holding his chin at her breasts. She had taken off the vest and had a blush on her face. "Hey handsome. Do you like what you see?" Juggs hornily said to you.

Y/N's hands reached out to touch her juggs. "Hell yeah I do! May I touch em?" he asked, still unsure if he was allowed to have something, which came from his homelessness.

Juggs laughed, "Don't be afraid buddy! Grab my titties!" she replied back to the horny Y/N.

Following her request, Y/N touched one of her boobs and had a lecherous grin. "Oh gosh. So soft and warm," he spoke in quite relief.

Y/N's hands roamed all over her left boob in happiness. He would have to thank the genie latter for such a hot opportunity. The softness of her breast as Y/N's hands went into it then bounced back was delightful.

Feeling more adventurous, Y/N's tongue whipped out of hiding and began to lick the right nipple of officer Juggs. "Mmmm. Your nipples taste so good, officer."

Officer Juggs let out a small sigh but continued to allow her body to be played with. Y/N found himself in delight, groping her large left boob and sucking her right tit.

Y/N then began to grow more eager in his ministrations. He started sucking much harder on Juggs right nipple, pulling it with his mouth, slurping at it. "The best thing I ever put in my mouth!"

After a while, officer Juggs was now standing in front of Y/N and only had her panties on, but her busty body made it look more like a thong. She still wore a hat.

Y/N looked at her in amazement. "Oh my... What a beauty you are!"

"Cut the shit off and show the police what you are hiding in your pants sexy!" Juggs demanded.

"As you say, officer." Y/N let go of his pants and it showed his long and big dick coming out. It stood and curved up like a mighty warrior furling.

"Holy shit! You're hung like a moose! If you weren't such a damn loser, I bet that you'd get all the bitches pregnant with that fucking thing, HAHAHA!" Juggs commented.

Officer Juggs slowly removed her panties as she strode up to you. She was taller but lowed herself as she gripped our cock in her right hand. Her tongue slithered out and began to lap at the slick, causing you to moan in pleasure. This was real.

Her massive cans were bouncing as she moved to the rhythm of licking the smelly cock, which turned her on more. Her gripped hand also moved across it like she was examining it. Her hands weren't too small but it had a great grip and the stroking was well-timed and not too hard, a great combination to make Y/N groan in pleasure.

Y/N found his hand moving to Jugg's head, while he then found herself taken the mushroom tip into her mouth. It was delicate at a moderate pace. She took her time putting the mushroom head in her mouth and her hand had more trips down Y/N's cock. 'This man's cock is so amazing!' Juggs thought to herself.

Y/N groaned but stayed and let Juggs do the hard work. He wasn't sitting down while he was getting the blowjob. He stood but his knees were bent to accommodate Juggs. 'Yeah! Keep sucking more, slut!' Y/N thought.

Then, Juggs took it to the next level and began taking more of Y/N's cock into her mouth, her cheeks slightly puffing as she did. Y/N's cheeks were turning red from excitement as he watched the ager police officer take more of his cock into her mouth, her saliva dripping and lubing his fat dick up.

Y/N was feeling his hand have a mind of its own as he felt like he was possessed by his libido now and was pushing Juggs head down onto his cock, so she could take more of it inside her warm orifice.

Finally, Juggs went all out and began to ruthlessly stroke Y/N's dick off as she huffed and Y/N held onto the wall after feeling himself be overwhelmed by Juggs passionate desire. He was surprised to find himself in a position but welcomed it. 'She's still sucking it off! What an amazing officer! We need more of these!' Y/N thought.

Juggs eventually pulled off his cock. Large stringy cheese globs of man-milk came out, with some thick webs connecting from Y/N's massive cock and officer Juggs mouth. She traced her finger over it as she breathed out and coughed. "Let's pause for a little bit. I don't want you to cum right away. Or I guess, I don't want you to cum all the way."

Juggs was eyeing your dick as she blinked several times and allowed her throat to recover. "I'm in love with your cock. It's so big and full of hot sperm for me," she panted, giving an 'mmmm' as she thought of the things she could do with this. "I want you to plug that giant thing into me and fuck me well."

Y/N did not need to hear anymore. Officer Juggs was holding onto a trash can as support as she smiled from the feeling of Y/N's fat cock dogged between her ass cheeks. While Y/N felt like his cock was encased in survivable lava. 'Her back side is so warm! What an amazing day it is!' he thought.

Y/N grunted as he rubbed his cock several times against the outer lips of Juggs holes. Once he felt like he wanted to feel the pleasure, Y/N gritted his teeth and breathed in the air as he plunged into the tight hole of officer Juggs. His old body found energy as he inserted his cock in and out of the officer. Juggs appeared to be enjoying it, and the poor trash can was being held tightly because of everyone's desperate movements to derive pleasure.

Officer Jugg's face contorted and she sucked in her cheeks from feeling Y/N ram into her faster. His balls were slapping her butt cheeks and creating an echo as his cock also went inserting hunting and continuously went deep into Jasamine's body, making her moan out loud as smacks could be heard vibrating throughout the air.

The officer pushed the trash can aside and smirked at Y/N. "Let's try something else," she said.

Now, Y/N found Jasamine Juggs ready to ride him facing her way. Y/N was currently holding onto her massive planets as Juggs teased herself and Y/N by rubbing the cock across the meat curtains of her hole.

She then dropped down and was moaning as she felt the tight cock easily pulverise through any competition and send shockwaves right into her body. 'H-he's not even doing it that rapidly but it still feels so good! Oh fucking hell!' Juggs mentally groaned.

She bit her teeth and sucked while sporting a devious smile as she felt Y/N's quickening plunges into her body overwrite her officer persona and she was now just his slut. Not that she minded, with his big cock, that was satisfying enough. She was glad that it was currently ripping through her body, the sloshing of flesh ringing but only making her desire more.

Y/N held Jasamine's gigantic mammaries in his hands and had a smile as he watched them bounce and swirl around like a washing machine, even though he hadn't used one in a while. The massive milkers banged against each other like two drumming plates. All of this was in the eye of Y/N but it did not stop him from gladly thrusting as hard as he could into Juggs, slapping noises created from the thickness of his dick to the thickness of her holes.

Both of them felt fulfilled but Y/N wanted to finish it off in the way he thought was fitting. He shoved his cock between the marshmallow mountains of Officer Juggs, the cock head and a bit more peaking out, showing how big it was. "Get those fat jugs up here! I'm about to cum!!!" he roared.

Juggs went licking at the massive beef tower. The slit bubbled up and hot streamy white fireworks bursted from the top-head and began to paint over Juggs huge tits, which Y/N commented on in satisfaction, "Never thought I would be nutting so hard on big fucking tits like these!" Y/N said in joy.


	3. Diva Mizuki

In the porn studio, the director was trying to quiet everyone down to get ready for the shoot. "Quiet! Quiet, everyone!" he shouted through the megaphone. He sighed. "Where is she?! Mizuki!!!"

Mizuki responded, "Yeah." 

"Don't rush her," Baka told the director.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just hoping to win the MNF Porn Award for best film this year. I've been at this for 15 years and this is going to be the one! I can feel it!" the director responded.

Mizuki was wearing just a white robe as she had her orange pubes out on display. Her body was so sexy. Her large breasts moving just by existing. Truly a sexual beauty. 

"How do I look?" Mizuki asked, shaking her breasts to the side as Baka and the director was staring in amazement. "Thanks sweetie."

The director had his tongue slightly hanging out. "Yes... Um... Mizuki, I'd like you to meet your co-star Y/N."

Y/N was a muscular man that was stroking his cock as he eyed Mizuki. "Hey, baby!" he called out.

Mizuki was in awe at the size of his cock. She looked towards Baka then back to Y/N. "Wow... Baka, you might have some competition, haha."

"Well, let's not waste anytime," Y/N said.

"Oh, I can't wait any longer..."

The director pulled out his megaphone. "Ready?! And action!!!" the director called out, eagerness in his voice.

Y/N was standing on his knees while Mizuki had her arm wrapped around his right thigh through the bottom of his balls and holding him tightly. His cock was at the opening of her mouth and Y/N had his left hand on her left breast.

"Wha... A cock... MMM... I WANNA... YOU TO FUCKIN... RAVAGE... M... DON'T HOLD BAC.." Mizuki moaned out as she sucked his cock.

"Heh, if you fucking say," Y/N grunted as he groped her large tit while he moved his body to thrust into her mouth. It moved its way in as it began to bulge in her cheek. 

Mizuki gripped onto Y/N's arm as she moaned on the cock that was plunging into her mouth, her saliva lubing up on his cock from the feeling of the fucking of her throat. 

Y/N grunted as he pushed his cock with effort before stopping. He slowly pushed it all the way in before pulling it back only to thrust his cock harder into her warm orifice as Y/N felt his bulge twist and he let loose inside Mizuki's mouth.

Mizuki tried her best to suck his cock of all the squirting juices but it was too much for her as his cum came out of her mouth and spilled back slightly on Y/N's cock. 'Sooo much!' she mentally moaned.

Y/N lifted himself off of the bed and dragged Mizuki off. His hard cock was bent and pointing ready to penetrate Mizuki; his cock had been licked off by Mizuki, so it was clean. His hands were crossed over her shoulders and his opposing arms caressed each of her breasts. "Alright, I'm gonna tear that tight pussy of yours!"

Mizuki smiled as she bent her head back to look at Y/N. "Well, come on! I don't have all day..." she replied back.

Y/N didn't argue with that and his cock was shoving inside her pussy. Y/N wasn't going too deep into her but his hip pushes were enough to make her twitch but it was pleasurable enough for the both of them.

He then decided to thrust harder and his cock was effecting Mizuki, as the more he sent his meat into her curtains, the more she jiggled and moved against him. Her large tits were also flailing as she was getting opened up more.

A greater force came from Y/N's desire to see Mizuki creamed by his large cock, so Y/N was now fucking her so hard that she would close her eyes from the pleasure. Eventually, his balls began to tingle and Y/N got the message immediately at what that entailed, pinching the moaning Mizuki's mammaries. "OH, FUCK!" Y/N groaned out.

Mizuki's tongue dropped out in agreement. "Yeah!!! Mizuki cried out in pleasure as she felt Y/N's cock knocking all the way to her womb. His thrusts pounded inside of her, which caused her to drool at a feeling of being fucked so deep, something she never felt before.

A series of splashing noises could be heard as Mizuki could not only feel her womb being painted white by Y/N but the amount was so heavy she could feel it as it was dumped into her body. But even that was not enough, as it splattered between her legs.

Y/N smiled as he pushed Mizuki onto all-fours as Y/N. He placed his feet on her plump but cheeks and speared his cockhead. Mizuki smiled at this. "Oh, wow. Trying not to disappoint me! I'm impressed," she spoke to Y/N.

"Don't you know it. Alright, pornstars. Take notes and watch how a slut with his big tits and a huge ass deserves to get fucked."

Y/N pierced her anus and Mizuki already felt more pain than the time he was harshly pressing his meat into her pussy. Naturally, the anus was more painful due to the tightness but Y/N had only put the tip in and she was already feeling so much of his fat cock spreading her out. 'He's gonna split me in two!' she mentally cried out in lust and a hint of fear of what Y/N would do to her body afterwards; it was so hot, though.

Y/N looked down to see that Mizuki was already enjoying it even with so little of his cock inside. Y/N grabbed her butt cheeks like paper and spread it open as wild as he could. He used the sheets of booty flesh and began to pound and plunder like a jack-hammer into Mizuki's tight hole, making her tongue hang out of her body as she felt her body was about to ascend to a higher plane of existence from the heated contact of flesh.

'Hope she likes her meat pie with extra sauce!' Y/N thought, groping her big rear as he began to relax his thrusts every time he let out more and more of his cum. Just like with her pussy, the quantity of man-milk was too much and it ended up staining her back.

5 months later and Mizuki is posing in front of a crowd with a V sign in a pink dress that shows her thick thighs and exposes some of the areloa of her nipple. Her slutty lips were coated a fairy dust pink and she wore periwinkle mascara.

She had just won the award after the director's film was published.


	4. Super Princess Bitch

Y/N laughed as he looked back at the princess locked in the cage. "Wha-ha-ha!! You're my prisoner, princess BITCH! It happens all the time with you!" Y/N mocked, a small bulge in his pants as he observed the princess.

"Damn, you Y/N!" Princess Bitch said. She smiled. "My beloved plumber Fapio will notice my disappearance and come to save me as he always did," she replied back.

Time went by and Princess Bitch was annoyed. "Where is that lazy motherfucker?! I'm sick and tired of sitting here."

In anger, she knocked a question mark symbol on the wall and a large mushroom came out of it. She looked at it with surprise. "Hey! Is it one of those mushrooms Fapio loves so much?" she wondered. 

The hunger got to her as she observed it. "I'm so hungry. I could take a bite, it sure does look edible, and Fapio eats them, too."

It was one week later and Princess Bitch was chewing the mushroom in delight. "Yum, yum. It's so good, but I sure do hope that I don't get as fat as Fapio," the Princess noted.

A burning sensation arose in her chest and Princess Bitch was beginning to worry at what was happening to her. "Hey, wait a minute! Gah! Something is wrong, my chest feels burning HOT!" she complained.

Suddenly, the princess could hear the sound of fabric being stretched and torn. Her pink dress began to shred as her tits were now enlarged and fell out, jiggling erotically. She screamed in surprise as the fabric of her dress was ripped apart by her now fat juicy ass.

The princess was now naked, with a small golden bush. She marvelled at the newest enhancements to her body. "WOW!!! MY brand new body is just GORGEOUS!" An idea formed in her head at what she could do. "I guess I could use these sexy assets to move out of this prison. Hey! Y/N! Look over here!"

Y/N hummed in slight annoyance, thinking the princess was going to spout something about her fat Fapio. His eyes bulged and his tongue went out as he saw the hot nude body of Peach. She smirked back at him as she began to shake and spin her body around, showing the amazing jiggling energy her new large tits brought.

Y/N was now standing behind Princess Bitch as he brought his hands towards the bottom of her bountiful breasts and began to heave them up and down, like he was throwing bags of sugar into a cart. Although it could be made her breasts were like sugar, milk and honey all rolled into the perfect figure.

Next, Y/N decided to start moving her fat doughy chest mountains against each other like two clashes of mighty waves. The supple ripples that were released every time Y/N pushed Princess Bitch's fat tits against each other made him moan in delight while Princess Bitch was easily feeling horny and begging for more.

"Time to test how flexible your breasts are, Princess Bitch!" Y/N warned her but the tone did nothing but turn her on more. He gripped at her erect nipples and began to pull her breasts far and wide like he was trying to milk her. "Your fucking tits are so soft and warm," he told her, giving a quick sniff of her body as he continued to molest her massive marshmallows all the while Princess Bitch moaned at having her body played like a piping instrument.

Y/N brought his index and middle finger and began to play with Princess Bitch's pussy like he was cleaning off something. He laughed as she moaned against his strong fingers forcefully opening up her meat curtains. Not only that but the smooth scaly sensation of his fingers was so sensitive to her human body that she couldn't help but bellow in pleasure.

'I-it's so teasing! The way his fingers are moving so hot. I-I... AH FUCK!' Princess Bitch thought as Y/N's two fingers had officially entered her pussy. It wasn't even a dick but she already felt herself desperate to commit to the man sexually pleasing her body. He was still gripping on her tits, so that didn't help the situation at all.

Y/N smirked as he removed his hands from her breasts. Princess Bitch barely recognised but she looked back in moaning surprise at why. She didn't get to ponder on it for long as Y/N was now using his other hands fingers to pleasure her anus. Princess Bitch was moaning more as she felt herself getting finger dp'd.

"I want a tit-fuck!" Y/N commanded as he laid down on the floor. The princess agreed to the request and knelt before him, grabbing her huge meaty breasts and clasping them around his sticking out penis. It was so big that it didn't even cover it fully.

Y/N slapped Princess Bitch's breasts and she yelped. She followed what Y/N commanded and desired her to do, using her arms extensively as she moved her breasts up and down his large cock to pleasure it. Every moment she scraped her doughy jug cans, she sighed in pleasure at the heat that emanated from each stroke. "It's so hot," Princess Bitch pointed out as Y/N's body began to shuffle and his cock was beginning to hit her chin as she continued the paizuri.

Y/N then grabbed Princess Bitch and made her go against the wall. The blonde-haired bimbo nodded and put her hands out to the wall to use as leverage to make sure she was stable, even though she was pushing her hand against the wall rather than clinging on something. "Feel free to do what you want to me!" she moaned out.

She cried out and her juggs jiggled as she felt Y/N's first initial thrust. She was surprised that Y/N was easily able to just send his cock right through without any issues but her horny body did not mind the eager cock that Y/N sent through her. She sucked her lips as her lower body felt heavy whenever Y/N's fact cock rocketed through her body.

"FUCK, YOU SLUT!" Y/N roared out as he grunted while holding his released. Y/N licked his lips as he felt Princess Bitch's walls clamp tighter on his dick, which further pleasured the both of them as Y/N pushed forward and each thrust into Princess Bitch's body was amplified with energy and intensity. Her large tits hanging sent Y/N into ecstasy and he began to slow his thrusts down as he would drop in heavy cream globs of his cum right into her depository. 

Princess Bitch sighed in joy as she laid on the cool floor, seemingly uncaring of the cold surroundings, with a dripping puddle of cum that was only ever growing because of Y/N's balls being so big that is produced large quantities of semen.


	5. Tilda Von Titantanks

A year later after Tilda escaped from Hell. She had resigned from the church as a demon hunter, and was back on the road once again. But without a gang, and giving up her life of previous criminal activity, Tilda was in despair when it came to making money. Her experience as an ordained demon hunter had changed her. For she didn't want to earn profit anymore by committing car theft, pimping out hookers and gigolos, or gun running ever again.

Those days of illicit activities with her gang were far behind her. However, one thing always remained constant when it came to her: the libido of hers never changed. Being a tall, fit, beautiful woman with an enormous rack, she knew she was built for sex. And she knew, no matter what, that she wasn't going to change that aspect of her life.

And so instead of fighting it, she embraced it. But more importantly, she knew that by having a criminal record that she wasn't going to be able to get a normal job. So she tried earning some cash by being either being a good dancer, or by stripping. And with her good looks and rocking body, she became rather popular in several night clubs and strips bars all throughout MNF Metropolis. All except the Busty Beaver.

Tilda thought it was such a cheap and sleazy establishment that she wouldn't even waster her spit on it, much less give it the time of day to entertain there. But even thought the money was good from her stripping and gogo dancing, she still felt that something was missing.

Tilda was a warrior at heart, and she needed some action in her life. So when she heard about Boom Town's popularity, she decided to apply as a wrestler.

The large-titty woman knocked on the door. She heard a voice and opened it, greeted by a man in a yellow sleeve shirt, with grey hair and a beard. "Y/N Goodman?" she questioned.

"Um, yes. I am Y/N Goodman. Can I help you?" he asked the busty female. She was wearing a grey cardigan that exposed the upper parts of her areola. Small blue shorts held by a belt and black leggings.

"My name is Tilda Von Titantanks. And I've heard you are looking for any new girl for your wrestling organisation. I would like to apply."

Y/N was happy at this German female prospect. "I understand correctly. You want to apply for the position of a wrestler? Please sit down and take a seat. I can interview you right now if you wish," Y/N told her.

"Oh sure," she said, sitting down.

"That is an interesting accent you have. Where are you from?" Y/N curiously asked the busty lady.

"Deutschland. I was born and raised in Berlin until I was eighteen," Tilda told Y/N with her thick accent.

Y/N took a few moments to try and process the words. "Oh... Alright. So you have a background in porn, and you are from the small town of Perlin. I think I have heard of that place."

Tilda looked angry at that. "What?! Nein! Nein! Nein! You clearly didn't understand any word that I just said! You asked me where I was from, and I said I was born and raised in Berlin! Berlin! Not Perlin! Perlin is two hours away from Berlin! They're not even close!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! I understand you now. You grew up around porn all your life, and you were raised in a town called Perlin! Sheesh!

"What the fuck are you talking about? Do you have deaf syndrome or something?! For the hundredth time, I was born and raised in Berlin! Berlin and Perlin are too far away! Are you saying that I don't know my own geography! Do you not know how to speak English?!"

Y/N shook his head. "You know what? Fuck it, I don't even care at this point. Berlin? Perlin? Who gives a shit?! You're hot. You have a huge rack, you look physically fit, the job is basically yours. But I got to test you first. I can't let you sign a contract until I test ya!"

"What, you want me to show my fighting skills?" she asked.

"I understand fighting skills and ring. But no, honestly I don't really care what kind of fighting you use in the ring at all, or how brutal you want to be. I run the place here. That's why if anyone wants to participate against one of our female wrestlers, the reward for defeating them is great. Do you understand that if you lose a match to an opponent, then you will have to sexually satisfy them in the ring, in front of the whole audience, right?"

"I understand," she replied.

Y/N sighed at the confusion due to her accent. "Well, your English leaves a lot to be desired, but let's see how you do with the rest of your oral skills. In other words, get on your knees and suck my dick," he told her.

Tilda was annoyed at first but followed the orders because it was the only way to get the job. Relaxing, Y/N put his hands behind the table and looked down upon the slutty body of Tilda sucking the tip of his cock into her mouth.

She then took his cock in more and you could hear a schlucking sound as she performed a fellatio. "Oh fuck! You weren't kidding! You're either a natural, or you really know your way around a cock. Either way, keep it up! Don't stop sucking that dick baby!" Y/N praised, jerking his hips as it made a bulge in Tilda's cheek.

Like her actions of old, Tilda found her body getting turned on by the oral fuck. Her lips tightly clamped on his dick and there was mixture of cool air from Tilda's lips while her orifice was a meaty radiator that served to keep Y/N's cock nice and hard inside the pleasurable prison; Y/N squinted when he felt how tight Tilda's throat was.

Slaps of flesh collided as Y/N continually praised Tilda for her horny sucking efforts with his cock. Her large tits were enough that she was banging on the underside of Y/N's super-sized scrotchum. Y/N's cock twitched in Tilda's tight throat gasp as tidal wave fell down her mouth and large amounts seeped in but some fell back onto Y/N's cock and the floor.

"Ah! That was great! Now, wrap those fat tits and jerk my cock off!" Y/N demanded of the busty fighter.

She looked up at him with shock. She latched her mouth off his cock but still had a bit of it in her mouth. "What?! You said I would get the job!" she argued.

"Hey! First thing you need to know is that I'm the boss. And what the boss says goes/ Now if you want a job, do as I say, or get the hell out of here," Y/N threatened.

Y/N groaned in delight as he laid down and watched as Hilda's massive mamamries went to work in stroking off his dick. As usual, his dick would always stick out from cleavage cages due to the size but Y/N was astonished to see that this was the first time where almost anyone had fully trapped his cock in between their cheeks.

"Your tits are great, Tilda!" Y/N spoke out.

Tilda continued on the tit-fuck and looked at Y/N. "So I've been told but whatever, I guess," she said, trying to avoid showing her horniness as she continued to coo slightly at the hot feeling of Y/N's blade shoved through her booby hole.

Tilda's breath caught a rapid pace as she was now working her tits and arms regularly to pleasure the cock between them. Y/N noticed the change and smirk to see his cock having an effect on the stoic tank-titty woman. "Oh ho! Look who is picking up the pace!" Y/N pointed out, smirking.

Tilda grew annoyed. "I'm only doing this so that I can get this over and done with. Nothing more," she replied in her German accent.

Y/N laughed. "Soon, it will happen if you continue bouncing your tits on me like that, Tilda. When I cum, you'll get your wish," Y/N said.

"Fucking asshole!" she angrily replied but she kept on eagerly pressing her breasts against Y/N's cock with effort, which the male could see from the sweat forming. Tilda's noise twitched and her speed went up a notch as a result of the musky scent that travelled her nose. She heard Y/N moan and pronounce he was close to cumming several times, each times Tilda was getting more impatient. "Come on! Do it! Plow your load all over these big German tittidies!" she shouted.

"OH FUCK!" Y/N roared out as the tiphead opened up and rained fire on the bouncy battlefield. Every gooey splash that hit Tilda's tanking tits made a wet splat noise and they began to cover the woman's giant milk jugs.

"Are we done?" she asked.

"Almost," he replied, causing Tilda to repeat the word in confusion. "Did you really think, that after all this, you were going to leave here without having my cock shoved up that miraculous ass of yours? I mean look at it! It looks bigger than two soccer balls! Are you sure you're not part Latina?" Y/N joked.

"I don't understand this part Latina?" she replied.

Y/N shook his head. "Don't worry about that, just take off them tight-ass blue jeans and hop up on my desk. But leave everything else on! I love the idea of fucking a leather clad biker bitch in the ass!"

Y/N held onto Tilda's titan butt cheeks and rubbed his cock along the outer pussy rings of her anus, making her moan and groan. She tried to fit his cock inside but he was moving it away. "Will you just hurry up and fuck me?! I'm getting hungry?!" she shouted.

Careful what you wish for was about to apply to Tilda right now. Y/N began to make a big effort as he made heavy hip thrusts into Tilda's anus. It was tight but Tilda was crying out in pleasure and pain even more as she felt her backdoors be smashed in mercilessly. "OH MEIN! FUCKING GOODNESS! FUCK ME! FUCK ME IN MEIN ASS, Y/N GOODMAN! MAKE ME YOUR BITH! CUM IN MEIN ASS!" she begged, and her tongue began to bounce and she groaned with all her throat's might as she was filled with cum.

Y/N cleaned himself off and sat back in his chair. "Okay, Tilda, I'm impressed. I haven't had sex that good in a long time! So congratulations that you got the job! Your first match will be tomorrow night at eight o'clock. Now normally I would send you to the wardrobe after this to get your costume, but I like the whole biker look. But instead of jeans, wear a black bikini bottom. It will be easier for you opponent to remove that... if you should ever lose. Now get out of here cause I got to get back to work. But before you go, lick that mess up off of the floor."

"Sure, I won't let you down," she said.

"Sure, sure... now start licking up that cum. And make it look sexy. I want a photo to remember this occasion," he said, which Tilda obeyed as she licked the cum seductively off of the floor and Y/N took the picture.


End file.
